custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight of Fear
Prologue Plekk knew his duty would revolve around protecting the island from the impending doom that was to come soon. Being a Toa, he also knew that killing was to be restrained. Gripping his plasma-bolt rifle, the Toa was getting ready to show up at the local bank to stop a hold up that was occuring between a thug and a Matoran. Casting his hand down the stalk, Plekk was ready. Nothing would get in his way other than himself. The whole island had been engulfed with smoke from the surrounding fires that surrounded the area these days. With his black armor glinting, Plekk adjusted his rifle's strap onto his broad shoulders. The road was not a long one, but it seemed to grow by half a bio every day; it was a road he travelled often. A small Matoran, likely a thug, approached the Toa to ask for money. Each and every day, Plekk had to restrain his hate for the little beggars with weapons. "Back off, thuggee. You've asked me all week, and every time is no." Plekk fiddled with his rifle. "Hey, hand over the cash! I need money for a meal." the thug blurted. "No! I know you are just gonna take it, go get drunk, then come back and beg for more." The thuggee looked up, said nothing, and lifted his club. Chapter 1 "Hey! Matoran, get that away from me!" cried Plekk, shoving a dish of lako away from him. It fell to the ground, and the Matoran holding it shouted with rage. "You better pay for that!" he cried. "Not in MY lifetime!" Plekk threw back his fist, ready to stike the Matoran's head. The little villager cowered. No. He couldn't hurt the Matoran. His job as a Toa was to protect the Matoran, not kill them. He hated the marketplace of the Matoran. It was swarming with villagers. He was a Toa of Titanium, so he had incredible strength, a temper like dynamite, and quick feet. He then had the feeling someone was watching him... *** "Kill Toa Plekk...yesssss....yesss...yessss!" ''a slithery voice said. "No, let me do it. I wouldn't dare let my master kill himself." said an armored figure who stood next to his master. *** Plekk made his way to the end of the markplace. He noticed an armored figure at the end of the road. He had an ugly infected Kanohi on his face. Half of it was mutated and hideous. His eyes were a sickly crimson color, and his hands were battered from being in combat. "Who are you?" asked Plekk. "And why are you here?" "I am Makuta Votu, here to destroy Toa Plekk." "He's in the marketplace." "No! YOU are Plekk...you know it. I know it." "Well, I may be Plekk, but I'm not gonna get eliminated from this!" Plekk put out his palms, facing the Makuta. Pure energy shot from them. Votu flew into the air, and kicked Plekk's head. Then, the Toa of Titanium clenched his fist at Votu. "Take that, Shadow Head!" he cried. "Hah! You only dented my armor. It was only three widgets anyway!" "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll pay for that!" Votu chuckled. Plekk started throwing balls of energy at Votu's head. It dented his Kanohi so much it became an awkward shape. "On the other hand, maybe not!" cried Plekk. The duel went on. Matoran cheered and booed at certain moves. It was a grueling fight. Votu finally flew off, tired. "Great act!" shouted the lako salesman. "What act?" Plekk asked, panting. " The one you just did with that Makuta!" "Uh...that was all real, lako head! Let's see YOU fight ME, eh?" "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted the Matoran. "Ok!" sighed the salesman. Plekk took one swing at the Matoran's head, and he died. The others gasped. "You are to be banned!" cried the Turaga. "Meet me now!" Chapter 2 The Turaga had Plekk by the hand, tight. The Toa shuddered. His thoughts fluttered in his mind. He killed a Matoran...and felt awful about it. "Hey...hey Turaga!" shouted Plekk. "That Lako salesman said he was gonna blow up the city! I practically did you a favor!" "That's not even remotely true! Kill this ''thing." the Turaga ordered. "Please, don't kill me. I'm the last Toa on this island. The Makuta will destroy your island. You'll have no protection." The Turaga thought and thought about it. A giant creature swooped to the ground. "Uh...better decide soon, 'cause we've got company!" Plekk ran into action, shooting energy at the Makuta's armor. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" hissed the Makuta. "I was the one who sent Votu. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "See, told you that saving me is worth it!" chuckled Plekk, facing the Turaga. The Makuta was looming over the Toa about 2 bio. "The name's Infrabrakks...but you're to call me Master." "Votu was a wimp, by the way." "I know....I'm really quiet powerful when you put it that way. You know I could crush you, right?" "I've considered it...but I know it can't happen." Infrabrakks hissed menacingly. He unfolded his wings from his back and started fanning them to create a strong wind. It did. "Hey, stop it!" yelled Plekk. He eventually got used to the wind. He sent twin bolts of energy from his wrists. They hit Infrabrakks in the head. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he hissed. Whatever happened next, Plekk didn't know. All was black...... Chapter 3 Plekk slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was in a dark, cold cavern with Lava Bats pecking at his head. "Stop it, you'll scratch my Kanohi!" he said. He put his hand on his head. He was having a headache. It pulsated in his brain. "Where am I?" he stammered. "You're at the Dark Hunter base. We kidnapped you from that wretched Infrabrakks." said a Dark Hunter. "Does that mean I'm no longer a Toa?" "No...you're just our property now." Plekk then ignored his migrain. He hopped up and lifted his blade. But there was nothing. He had been robbed by the Dark Hunters! "Where's my sword?" The Dark Hunter laughed. "It's with our master, Serpent. He says you can have it back whenever you decide to join us." "I'll do it. I'll join." Category:Stories